Jaasir Kumbukani
New to nobility, Jaasir al-Sahli worked his way up to a position as one of the Musir of House Vela. Being a Protector of House Vela coming from a non-noble background, Jaasir was often scorned for not being a full blooded noble but has become widely respected, perhaps revered amongst his fellow Protectors. He has made a name for himself for his "abstract" tactics in combat and during other various 'tasks'. Traits and Appearance Jaasir is 6'5 with a slight muscular tone to him. His voice is deep and his skin is dark. His hair is long, matted, and dreadlocked. He is trained with the Blade, Pistol, Rifle, and other various close to medium ranged combat. Due to his grey eyes he wears a darkened set of goggles and a half mask majority of the time during his investigations, redacted missions, and combat. Biography summary description Early Life Jaasir was born in the underground slums of Derinkuyu and grew up working for scraps to provide to his family at a very young age. His father was a victim of a violent altercation over food during ration shortages in the neighborhood where Jaasir grew up, and his mother was always away working. Jaasir fell victim to a life of violence and strife, but did what was necessary for himself to survive. During his teenage years Jaasir grew into his own during a time of political peace and prosperity with House Vela, however, this did not stop domestic unrest amongst non-nobility. Now in his late teens and studying everything technical, Jaasir has entered a movement of wanting to escape his underground life and study under a Khutat and make a decent wage working for a noble family to provide for his mother. Jaasir's dreams are dashed when one day he is collecting food for his house and a group of Shamshir and Musir come to collect him and his mother. Jaasir, fearing the worst, begins to fight with the Shamshir. Punching and kicking with ferocity, Jaasir fights off 3 highly trained Shamshir before finally being subdued with numerous stun batons. A few hours later Jaasir is found separated from his mother and under the jurisdiction of the Protectors of Vela being prepared to be put in Navigator school with a mandatory draft to the Protectors for reasons unknown to him. Education and Military Service Year 3171 - Graduation from Navigation School Year 3171 - Drafted to mandatory Cavus service aboard the HMT Stormbreaker. Year 3173 - Promoted to Shamshir due to exemplary service in the line of duty. Year 3173 - Escort Missions of Nobles to neighboring planets on diplomatic missions. Year 3175 - Intel Ops on Orpheus (0705). Year 3175 - Joint Mission with local House to investigate Research Base - Lonar 4 (0705). Year 3175 - Recall to provide small ops support on Yanaratso (0804). by Musir Vela Marro Selu Year 3176 - Intel Ops on Gats (0605). by Oramiral Vela Shira-Marro Xera Year 3180 - Resource Operation on Hong Lu (0102). Year 3180 - Military Assistance of the Rebels in Hong Lu Revolt, Joint Intel operation on Hong Lu by Oramiral Vela Shira-Marro Xera Year 3180 - Promotion to Musir due to squad being wiped out. [Redacted by Oramiral Vela Shira-Marro Xera]'''' Curated and Approved by Oramiral Vela Norion-Elysia Sapphira Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Velan Ascendancy Members Category:House Vela Members